The New Apprentice
by ladybeckythevampiress
Summary: After the visit from a unknown person Snape is given the task of preparing the six year old Harry for the future that awaits him. Apprentice fic. Hoping that this will become the first in a series.
1. Chapter 1

This is a pre-hogwarts Story which I am hoping will become the first in a series. This is another Snape raisies Harry fic but with a difference I hope. Please review and let me know. Let me know if you think you know is who the women is. I' m interested to see if anyone cna guess from the clues I have left. Thanks.

I suffer from dyslexia. I had tried to remove all spelling and grammar mistake but there could be a few that remain. Please be understanding about this. Thanks

I do not Harry Potter. No matter how much i want to.

* * *

Chapter One: 

Another Halloween

Cursing as the drink burned down his throat and the fire behind him crackled and spat, it was five years today that he lost the only person in the world that he cared about. Five years today that the beautiful flower was crush and the delicate petals plucked ruthless from it. Oh Lily, dearest sweet Lily. A single tear seeped down his cheek and onto the photo that he clung to as if his sanity and life depended on it. So much beauty, so much spirit, so much life destroyed, casted away like it was worthless, meaningless. It was enough to melt the coldest and hardest of hearts.

Chugging down another glass of alcohol, Snape furiously wiped away the tear. Why was he crying? This pain he deserved and he did not have the right to feel better; no he deserved all of this. With these bitter and self-hating thoughts swirling around his mind, more tears poured down his cheek as he reached half blind towards the closest bottle. He was not even sure what he was drinking anymore as he finished of the Firewhisky ages ago, sucked all Liquor dry and now had moved onto the cheaper, tasteless wine that people gave away on special occasion. This foul concoction he was drinking was one those that are given away at the potion conference every year. Cheap and tacky. It was doing the job thought, every slip was burying the pain a little bit deeper, making it possible to ignore.

Shivering against the cold that had come early this year, Snape refused to allow himself to remember anything. It brings too much pain, too much guilt…. Dear Merlin, entire thing was his fault! Why did he tell The Dark Lord? Oh Lily, how could she ever forgive him? What can he do to right this wrong? Collapsing into the nearest chair Snape pour himself another drink before holding it up in a mock toast to himself.

"To Snape the lowest slum on this planet," he drained the drink and threw the glass into the nearby fire. "Prey that he gets the death that he deserves."

Bang!

A bright pink light flooded the room and for one moment Snape's alcohol fuelled brain thought the thrown glass in the fire had caused the blinding light… until he realised how foolish that was. As the light faded it took a few moments for Snape's eyes to refocus, the blurriness fading, and for a moment Snape thought he was seeing things. After blinking a couple Snape still just as confused, just as shocked; maybe it was the alcohol but standing in his room as if she belonged there was a young women. What in the world was going on?

The women was small, probably a head shorter than Snape but she held herself high like a proud and powerful women. She had long straggly, waist-length blonde hair that blew in some imagery wind . Her eyes were starting, large and bright but also piercing as if she could see in your very soul. There was a strange aura about her; a sense of power, old magic but also complete and utter dottiness. Snape was sure he had never seen this women before as he would remember someone like this.

Raising his wound Snape was going to stun her and ask questions later. No one broke into his house, especially while he was there. The woman smiled and stretched out her hand as if she was waiting fr Snape to give her his wand. Not bloody likely, that for sure. How dare she have the nerve to act like that in his own house? Bring his wand down he was speechless as his wand flew from his fingertips into her outstretched wand.

"Who the hell are you?" snarled Snape as he found his voice. Glaring at her with a look that had most people running from him. Without his wand he felt powerless against this woman. Who was she that she could disarm him with a wave of her hand? "Leave now."

To Snape's admonishment this woman giggled; it was quite and childish giggle that seemed out of place at this moment. Sweeping her hair out of her eyes she smiled brightly at Snape

"You're just how I remember you," she said in sing song voice as she looked Snape up and down. "I feared I would not be able to reach you."

"Who are you? In fact it does not matter, get out of my house now," demanded Snape but to his growing frustration she did nothing but blink at him. Getting angry he decided to make her get out. Swiping at her he stared in horror as his fingers glided through her as if she was… "W-what –"

"I am image made from the crossing of time, sent back by the most powerful wizard to walk this earth," she said in the same way that someone would comment on the weather. This woman gave off a rather dreamily, rather erm, unique vibe. "It's my past, your future. "

The clock chimed and the young woman frowned before mournfully turning back to Snape.

"I have not got much time," she said quietly. "The night is getting old."

"I do not understand."

"This is our only chance, I cannot let the future happen," she said as she twirled a piece a hair around her fingers. Snape narrowed his eyes, she is nervous. The slight tremble of her hands, the constant twitching and hair twirling shows how uncomfortable and desperate she is. "The wizarding world will be lost, magic will disappear if we do nothing. "

"What does this have to do with me?" snarled Snape while his head was pounding, maybe he should not have drunk so much but how was he supposed to know he would be bothered by some strange woman. He really was not in the mood.

"our fate is in your hands Severus," she said plainly, stating it as if it was the truth. Snape was speechless, something which does not happen very often. "Only you can stop this."

"Get out," spat Snape quietly at first but he growled as woman just looked at him with warm eyes. His temper finally snapped; enough is enough, he just wants her to leave him to his grief. " This is not funny, who in the hell put you up to this?"

Laughing, the woman smiled at the outrage on Snape's face as she raised her hands, calling forth the last of the magic that she had been given for this mission. She could not fail, too much was depending on it, and she had to change their fates.

"I feared you would act like this, listen to me ple-"

"GET OUT," roared Snape as he threw the nearest bottle at her. Enough was enough. Whoever was playing this prank on him would pay. They would learn why it is never wise to piss off a potion master, especially a potion master called Severus Snape.

"Let me show me," she said as she took a step towards him and gripped his arm. For a moment Snape thought her fingers would go right through him but instead warm, soft hands gripped him tightly as she started to glow more brightly. Knowing that this was show sort of magic, Snape tried to block whatever she was doing but it was useless. He was overwhelmed by the bright light, engulfing everything and blinding him until he was lost in the light.

_He was standing in the middle of a field, there was the faint smell of blood, death aand burnt flesh in the air. Staring around he was Hogwarts but not the way he remember it, it was in ruins. The castle had caved into itself, towers had crumbled and it had appeared to die. Walking towards it something was crunching under his feet and he nearly screamed as he realise the ground was littered with bones. _

_Suddenly images started to from around Snape one after another; Hogwarts turned into an execution site when children as young as six were killed for stealing pureblood magic, hunting and enslave of some of the most powerful and rarest magic creatures, the ministry falls and families destroyed. Death, chaos and violence were shown over and over again until everything went black. _

Gasping for deep Snape fought down the need to vomit, the bile rose and it took a few moments to pass. Trembles shook his body, goose bumps spread across his arm and cold sweat had broken out across his forehead and back. That was… That cannot be the future, how can it get so bad… Looking up at the woman to demand answers their eyes meet and it was in that moment that Snape knew. He knew everything she had told him, everything she had shown him was the truth. Those pale blue eyes were similar to a wounded deer's; they had seen so much pain, so much suffering but still held hope.

" What must I do?" he asked with a sense of determination and strength that he had not felt for such a long time.

"There is only one person that will have the magic to stop this, in my time his true magic comes too late, he is too poorly trained and prepared. No don't interrupt, my time is short. Find him. Guide him, let him become the wizard that can save us," She begged as she clutched Snape's arm in pure desperation.

"Who?"

"Harry James Potter"

Silence, no one moved and no one spoke as Snape allowed this piece of information to seek in…. Potter… James' son….

"That… That spoil brat! I will not-"

"He is Lily's son," yelled the woman over the grumblings of Snape as he cursed the fact that it had to Harry Bloody Potter. "Harry is the child of Merlin's Prophecy, the only one that stop this. Please Severus, help him reach his potential. Do not let Lily's death be in vain."

Snape mouth snapped closed as he swallowed down his next protest. Dam it all! What choice did he have? He could not let that future come to pass. Clenching his fist in attempt to keep his temper, Snape nodded. Not trusting himself to speak yet. Harry Bloody Potter.

"Thank you, "she said as she seemed to sag before him. " Go to this park in Surrey tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I have not got the time. Remember my last words Severus," she said as if she was gasping for breath. Her eerily glow paled as she gripped the nearest chair for support. Gently she closed her eyes as if she was fighting to stay up right. "Not everything is what you expect; light exist in even the darkest place."

"What-"

It was useless to question. Like a candle's flame her image flickered a couple of times before she disappeared. With his head reeling, Snape leaned on the wall. What was that? Was it real? Bloody hell, that it! He is never never drinking again, stupid alcohol. That cannot have been real… Can it? Jumping as the clock struck midnight, Snape dragged himself out to bed hoping everything would be clearer in the morning. What was he to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank to my first three reviewers! It is greatly appreicated!

Please Review and let me know what you think ;-)

I dont own Harry Potter... I just borrowed him for awhile.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Harry Bloody Potter

Pulling his coat tighter against himself, Snape mentally cursed himself for being foolish enough to actually come to this park so early in the morning. He rubbed at his face in attempt to keep himself awake. It had been a bad night, consumed by the images that he had been shown by that witch. Jerking awake, his mind twisted by the chaos and death that he saw… That is what dragged him out of bed at the crack dawn, that is what made him swallow the foul hangover potion and that what made him wear these foul muggle clothes and sit on these very cold and uncomfortable benches in the deserted park. Casting a silence and wandless warming charm on himself, Snape huffed as he glanced around the deserted park. Where was that boy? That witch could have told him a time instead of him having to wait here all day. If this was a joke then someone was going to pay… big time.

The little boy that Snape was waiting for was only a few streets away; instead of the spoil arrogant brat Snape was expecting there was a hurt little child. Dragging his tried legs, Harry headed to the only place where he can rest without anyone glaring or shouting at him. He knew he was not welcome here; all the neighbours hated him and thought he was that weird boy that his lovely relatives had to put up with. It was obvious that they did not pay much attention to Harry as anyone could tell what that small child goes through by just his appearance. Even in this bitter cold he did not have a jacket or coat but wore baggy t-shirts and trousers. They buried him alive; the trouser went past his bare feet and had to be held up with a piece of string that Harry had taken from the trash when the Dursely's were not looking.

Harry was cold, hungry and tried but these feelings were nothing new. Last night Harry had prepared the dinner for when Marge comes over today, peeling, scraping and chopping the vegetables, preparing the roast joint, the gravy and baking three types of deserts. All his Aunt had to do was heat it up, as Harry was kicked out without breakfast or even a drink of water. Not knowing what to do Harry sat on the front door step in hop that they might let him back into his warm cupboard but his hopes were dash when the rather large figure of Marge arrived. Sneering at him, Marge made that rat of a dog, Ripper, chase him off for good. Scared Harry ran, pulling himself up when he tripped, twisting his ankle and ripping his only trousers, while the dog snapped at his heels.

Blinking back the tears as Harry walked towards the park, he scolded himself for acting like such a baby. His Aunt and Uncle hate it when he cried, only babies cried not freaks like him. Harry is not a baby; he can look after himself as he always has… He will not cry! Glancing around Harry did not see anyone at the park so he slowly heads over to the benches and scrambles up onto the seat. They are a bit high for him but he can manage it. Curling up like a little kitten, Harry rested his head on his arms as he tries to fight of the cold, the bench was damp from the chill but it was better than nothing. Yawning Harry gently closed his eyes, wishing that Marge was not staying for the whole week. He hated staying at the park for a whole week.

Watching with wide eyes Snape was speechless at the boy that had just entered; surely that boy was not Harry Potter? The spoilt son of James Potter… The cherished Boy Who Lived… The hero of the wizarding world… No, it is impossible. That boy was so small he cannot be six years old, even from here Snape could make the network of bruises across his face and bare skin and what on earth was he wearing? Looking around for any other children Snape signed and slowly stood up. He needed to find out; he needed to know if that was Potter.

Moving slowly as if he did not want to scare away a frighten animal Snape approach the child napping on the bench. With an amused smirk, Snape looked down on the boy that had curled up like a large housecat, basking in the sun. His smirk turned into a frown when he noticed how pale the boys was, the labour breathes and the sweat across his forehead even in this cold. Goosebumps covered his arms as the boys shivered from the cold.

"Boy," said Snape which caused the child to shoot up as if Snape had shocked him. Wide eyes looked around in panic before flickering up to meet Snape's. A gasp escape Snape as those terrified eyes meet his, Lily's eyes…. It was Potter! "What are you-"

Snape never expected Potter to fling himself off the bench, to try and run past in. Recovering quickly from his shock, Snape gripped Potter by his arm as he lifted him so he was sitting on the back of the bench. The child twisted and thrashed in his grip but he could not escape. Missing the quiet moan that escaped Harry's lip as Snape touch his tender arm Snape gripped him more tightly. Biting his lip until it bleeds, Harry begins to tremble as this strange man trapped him between the bench and himself. What did he want? He had done nothing wrong… Maybe Harry was not allowed on the bench, he knows that he not allowed on the sofa but he assumed he was allowed on the benches. Oh God, was he going to be punished? He did not mean to be bad… Tears threaten as he glanced up at the scary stranger.

"What your name boy?" demanded Snape, hoping that he is wrong. Watching in interest as Potter flinched when he said boy. Hmmm, interesting reaction. "Answer me boy."

"Harry Potter Sir," Harry replied so softly and gently that Snape had to strain to hear him. So it was Potter's spawn then…. What the hell has happen to him?

"What are you doing here Potter?" Snape's eyes narrowed as the boy just shrugged his shoulder and refused to meet his eyes. His trembling got worse and Snape had to swallow the snarl that fought to come out. "Where are your shoes and Jackets?... _Don't you dare shrug your shoulders."_

Freezing in middle shrug Harry looked up fearful. "I-I.. I mean, hmm… I lost them?"

Narrowing his eyes Snape knew something was wrong. It did not take a ravenclaw to figure it out. What should he do?

"S-sir.. I need to go now," whispered Harry, refusing to meet the stranger's eye. When He did not answer Harry looked up quickly, his hope at being let go faded with the scrutinising look the man giving him. " Please Sir."

"Where do you live?"

Harry shuddered at the tone of voice, he knew that tone. It meant obedience; it demanded answers and took all of Harry's resolve not to cry as he answered the question. Why did the man want to know where he lived? NO…. He can't be telling his Uncle on him can he? Anything but that, Harry was going to beg the man not to, plead for him to punish him instead and not to tell him Uncle. Risking looking up Harry's courage faded at the frown on the man's face and begins to tremble so badly that his whole body shakes.

With a new resolve, Snape knew what he had to do, he needed to visit Potter's guardians. What choice did he have? Such a skinny, badly bruised and scared child could only mean one thing and Snape might be a bastard but he would not allow a child to be abused, even the spawn of James Potter. Is this why that witch came to him? Continuous abuse would eventually damage a child's magic and at the very least delay the development of his magical core. Maybe all Snape would have to do his correct his guardians and everything would be fine. Snape was getting ahead of himself, the first thing to do was to call on his guardians and find out actually what had happen.

Slowly, knowing that Potter's eyes were watching him intensely and Snape did not want to scare him anymore then he already was, Snape took off his coat and wrapped it gently around the tiny shivering shoulders. Wide startled eyes look up at Snape and small unsure smile appeared on Harry's face as he snuggled into the coat. Before Potter could react Snape bent down and gently lifted him into his arms. Snape was shocked at how light he was, much too small and light for a six year old. Harry stiffen in the man's man before struggling for all he was worth… He wanted the man to put him down… Now! Panicking as the man tighten his grip and barked out for Harry to stop his struggling, he did the only thing any scared, tired and hungry six year old. He burst into tears, loud sobs that shook his entire body as he tried to beg the man to put him down. All that escape his lips were the wails of distress as pushed against the man's chest with his small palms. The only time someone touch him was when he was in trouble.

Dumbstruck Snape did not know what to do. His experience with children was nothing, what should he do? Tightening his grip on Potter did nothing expect causing his tears to turn into full blown sobs. Bloody Merlin, what should he do? Almost as if walking into a dream Snape was hit by an old memory; a memory from his mother was alive. Arms holding him, rocking him and soothing him. Slowly Snape began to copy the actions of his mother. Rocking bad and forward, Harry froze as the gentle rocking seem to stop him loud wailing. Making gentle hushing noise, Snape began to gently stroke the boy's untidy hair as he carried on his rocking. To Snape's relief it worked as Harry seemed to go limp in his arm, resting his head on Snape's shoulder. His breathe tickled Snape's neck as his breathing still hitched now and again. The tears eventually stopped and only then did Snape begin walking towards number 4 with Harry safely in his arm, wrapped in his coat.

"Please sir, I can't go back.. Not yet, you don't understand."

"It will be alright Harry, I promise."

(line Break)

Briskly walking back to number 4 Snape and Harry did not speak, the young child seem contempt to just rest his head against Snape in complete silence. It was not until they walked up the driveway of number 4 that Harry began trembling again. His fist clutched at Snape's shirt as Snape moved his arms slightly so he could knock on the door. Frowning at how ordinary this house looked Snape signed at such a muggle looking street. Every house was the same, perfectly trimmed lawns, perfectly organised flower beds; all the windows sparkled and not a bit of paint was missing or chipped. It so perfect that it was looked fake; Snape hated it. Preparing himself for the worse, Snape rapped his knuckles against the door.

Listening to a very loud deep voice order someone to answer the door and someone else laughing, a loud horsey laugh that would drive Snape insane if he spent any time in that person's company. By the clashes and bangs that were headed in their direction Snape assumed someone was coming. Nothing could have prepared him for when the door opened, it truly was a blast from the past.

"YOU," shrieked Petunia in the same shrill voice she had when she was a child. "What are you doing here?"

The sight of Petunia at the door had robbed Snape of all his sense momentarily: who would have left Harry with her? Dumbledore, of course. Lucky Snape was a Slytherin, a Slytherin is good at adapting and changing their plan when something unexpected was thrown at them.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?"


	3. Chapter 3

I am so so so sorry for the long wait but my lap top died. R.I.P and I had to wait till i could get a new one and then i had lost all my pre-written charaters...

It was Luna in the first chapter that made an appearance. ;-)

Thank you to all thoses that have reviewed, it really means alot to me.

* * *

Chapter Three:

The Apprentice 

"Aren't you going to invite us in?"

Petunia stared mouth wide open in a silent scream as she tries to slam the door on them. Sneering Snape glanced around, ensuring that no other muggles were about before pulling out his wands.

"Open the door Tuney," hissed Snape venomously. Harry shivered in Snape's arms; it was scary how such a simple sentence could sound so menacing, so dangerous. "unless you want me to show what my wand can do."

If possible Petunia paled even further, her hand gripping tightly onto he door as of deciding whether to try and slam it in Snape's face or not. It was not until Snape pulled out his wands that Petunia visibly flinched and took a step back. They eyes meet, a silent battle of will happen, both not wanting to give in until Petunia lowered her look and realise her grip on the door. Smirking Snape walked in to be greeted by Vernon's fist. Smack. Senses reeling Snape stagger, still holding onto Harry tightly as Vernon raised his fist again.

Thumbing for his wand, it was Harry that saved them. A surge of magic lash out, blasting Vernon of his feet and sends him crashing into the wall. Snape felt Harry stiff in his arms from the tension before he began to tremble.

" Sorry, please not freak… sor'y… not freak.. Be good… Be good," he murmured as tears once again threaten. "Please forgive… Sorry Uncle.."

A scream came from the kitchen as Marge charged at Snape with her rather large walking stick and following quickly at her kneels was a rather fat dog that was growling and snarling. Very brave for someone that was no bigger than a rat. Enough was enough; pointing his wand almost lazy at them Snape smirked at the women

"Duratus," he pointed his wand and watched with great satisfaction as she seem to freeze in mid-air. To Harry it remained him of when Dudley and his friends play music statues at his last birthday; if Marge had played this good then she would have won and not Dudley. How did the man do that? Was this man a freak to?

Petunia screamed a shrill and ear-splitting scream as she stared at her husband and sister in law. She was only thankful that Dudley was not here, spending time around one of his many friends.

"Now do you think we can have a civil conversation," Snape snarled before heading into the living room. Settling him and Harry down on the sofa he waited for Petunia to come. With a shock Snape realised that Harry was sit crying and still muttering to himself. Only catching the odd word such as "freak", "Good" and "sorry" Snape assumed Harry was still upset about Vernon. (Snape can only wonder why)

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Freaky stuff happen again," sobbed Harry. "'m sorry."

"That's not freaky child," Snape said why glaring at Petunia who had slowly joined them. Taking each step carefully and slowly as if Snape was some sort of mad man that was going to attack her she froze under Snape's glare. "It's magic."

Silence greeted Snape's statement as both of them stared at them. Harry was looking at him in wonder and a small amount of hopefulness while Petunia stared at him horror. She had hoped that this day would never come, Vernon and her had sworn to put an end to this nonsense for once and all. No more dangerous hocus-pocus, no more foolish wand waving and pointless mindless chanting.

"Stop," ordered Petunia pointing one long finger at Snape and staring at him as if he was a devil. "Don't you dare tell him anything S-"

"Silence you foolish women," barked Snape as he glared at her until she seem to shrink into herself. "Do you think that you can stop a wizard being a wizard? Don't speak again Petunia until spoken to."

"Hmm, Mister I'm sorry I don't know your name" began Harry, not actually asking a question because they are forbidden but Harry wanted to know this strange man that believed in magic and treated Harry like an equal. It was nice.

"Severus Snape child.

"Sev'us, magic is not real," stated Harry as if he the adult lecturing a small child. It was enough to cause Snape to chuckle.. if Snape chuckled of course." My aunt says so."

"Your aunt lied," said Snape as he glared at Petunia who was now whimpering. "Didn't you Petunia"

"I did not." She said angrily as Harry cowered away from her voice. He clutched at his head as if she was going to hit. Watching this Snape had to fight down a wave of anger that threaten to flood him. Those muggles…. He needed to know the truth and knowing Tuney she would not oblige.

"Verum fabula," said Snape as he waved his wand. This was handy little truth spell that made the victim tell the true for exactly two questions. " Well Petunia is magic real?"

"Magic is real," state Petunia in a dreamlike state. Her eyes had grazed over and not really seeing anything or anyone.

"You're a wizard like your parent," said Snape as he watched Harry stare at his aunt in wonder. It was too much for him to take in; magic was real and he was a wizard! Does that mean he could do lots of magic?

"Like my mummy and daddy," Harry said in wonder. No one mention his parents. It was forbidden like asking questions but Sev'us does not care about his aunts rules.. " Did you know them Sev'us?"

It took a few moments to realise that Harry had actually asked a question because he spoke so softly and so gently. Harry shrunk into himself as if he was expecting to be hit. "Yes I did but we will discuss this later Harry. Tuney you have some explaining to do... Now."

"I do not know what you are on about," said Petunia but it none of her normal confidence, she glanced around as if waiting for someone to jump out and help her… No one came. "Release my husband and sister in law and leave."

"What has Harry's life been like here?"

For a moment Petunia did not speak as she struggled with the spell. Despite himself Snape was impressed. It took a lot of power and a lot of strength to fight this spell. She was Lily's sister after all. It was all in vain thought as he watched her slump before speaking in a flat emotionless voice.

"I never wanted him, never" she stated as she glared at Harry. Harry was shivering at the hatred and anger that rolled of her. He fought against the tears that threaten to spill as he burrowed himself against Sev'us. Why did they hate him so much? "That old man did not ask us, he just left him on our door step! I knew that he would just as strange, just as abnormal as her. We wanted to get rid of him but these bloody wards did not allow it. Everywhere we left him the wards brought him back."

As she spoke Harry remembered all the times that he had been left by them. When he was three he was playing in the sand box at a park that was far far away from their home. He had been so happy, so relax as he had been allowed to play for the first time in ages and he had been given a spade and bucket as well! It was not until it was dark that Harry realised that they had left him. He had searched for them but they had gone… Curling up in a corner he had feel a sleep to the howling wind and a slight drizzle but when he woke he was in his cupboard. Confused but happy. It happen again when his Aunt out him on a train, did not fetch him from school and left him at numerous supermarket. They really did not want him. Tears feel in earnest as he pressed himself tighter against Snape.

"So we treated him like an animal, we hated him so that they would take him away. No one came. Not a single one of you freaks cared," accused Petunia

"Enough!" roared Snape as he glared at her. What sort of person could treat another human like this? Harry was just a child, defenceless and helpless. Glncing down at Harry who had huddled even closer at Snape's yelling he reminded himself to speak calmly and quietly.

What should he do? Whatever he does now will not only shape Harry's life but the wizarding world as a whole… No pressure. If he took the boy with him he would be trouble with the ministry, Dumbledore and who knows who else and it would be him that would be portrayed as the bad guy. On the other hand if he left Harry the child would know nothing but pain and hatred, surely that is not healthy for anyone. There has to be some way that he can remove Harry without anyone being able to notice, a legal way hopefully… Some way to transfer guardianship…

Of course, Snape felt like hitting himself on the head. Why did he not think of this sooner? A smug smile flitter across his face and it caused Petunia to shrink into herself.

"This is what is going to happen," said Snape as he adjusted Harry on his lap. "You will sign an apprenticeship form for Harry. I will take him Tuney."

"You will?" stuttered Petunia as if she could not believe her luck. She was finally getting rid of that brat. No more evilness, freakiness in this house. "What do I have to do?"

Waving his wand a contract appeared and Snape pushed it over to her with a clear look of disgust. If nothing else this clearly shows there lack of care or worry about Harry as she was willing to sign him over to a stranger, someone she has not seen since she was a child. Pulling the contract towards her she read quickly to make sure it was what Snape said it was. With a smile Petunia realised that she was finally getting rid of the freak.

**The apprenticeship of Harry James Potter **

**Severus Snape has agreed to take Harry James Potter as his apprentice. This means that:-**

**The apprentice will be legally bound to his master until he is 21 years old. **

**If the relatives of the apprentice are unable to provide a suitable living standard then the master will take over.**

**The master is acknowledged as the legal guardian by the ministry and the law. **

**The master has full control over the education and training the apprentice undertakes. **

**The apprentice is not allowed to be abused or taken advantage of. **

**I, Petunia Dursley the legal guardian, give Harry James Potter as an apprentice to Severus Snape with a sound mind and an unpressured decision. **

A tingle of magic in the air was felt as Petunia signed the contract. It was done, Harry was his now until he reached the age of 21 years. 15 years, bloody hell what has he gotten himself into? Standing suddenly Snape snapped his fingers and the contract rolled itself up and vanished. The grin of Petunia's face was really starting to bug him.

"Don't think that this will remove the blame Tuney," snarled Snape as glared at her over Harry's head. " Your only alive because I need you alive; when Harry turns 11 you will leave the country, all of you. Justitia. This will decide on how much punishment you deserve Tuney."

Without a backwards glance Snape storm out of the house with Harry safe in his arms, a little confused but clinging to Snape for all he is worth. If what he understands is right then he was leaving his aunt and uncle forever! How good was that? Sucking his thumb he closed his eyes as he rested his head against Snape. Where ever he was going it cannot be any worse than what he was left behind.

When they were far enough way Snape apparitied.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all those that have reviewed. Sorry for the long wait.

For all those interested I will be psoting another chapter for

The life and times of an unusual creature

by Tuesday Please Review

xxx

* * *

Chapter Four

With a crack they landed just outside Spinner's End as Harry clung to Snape with all the strength his exhausted body could muster. His mind spun and he was glad his stomach was empty as a strong wave of sickness griped him. Snape held him gently as he knew this was just the side effects of apparating.

Walking quickly to the house Snape finally realised what he had just done… Was he insane? This was not a snake's plan but a foolish lion's plans. He had no clever scheme, he did not know the first thing about children and Spinner's end was no place for a six year old, especially the boy-who-lived. What had he gotten himself into? Why would he do this to himself?

A little whimper from Harry brought him to his senses, the boy needed help. The front door swung open as Snape approached and he placed Harry gently on the sofa. Harry shook his head and tried to wriggle off, panicking.

"Harry I want you to stay on this sofa," said Snape gently as he place one hand on Harry's shoulder, holding him in place. " do you understand Harry?"

Glancing at Snape nervously he nodded as he sat on the very edge of the sofa as if waiting for someone to shout at him. His fingernails dug into his palms as he squeezed his hands tightly into a ball. It's naughty! Harry was being so bad…bad…bad! People like him were not allowed on the sofa. No, it was wrong. His Uncle made sure he understood that!

Calming himself Snape wandless summoned everything he would need to deal with the boy. It was not that he was worried about Potter, no he was Snape and he did not care for anything. He was worried about himself, yes that it's. What would people say and do to him if he allowed the Boy-Who-Lived to die in his house? It would not be good. It would make the Dark Lord look like a giant harmless fluffy rabbit.

When he returned to the room the thought of a Dark giant rabbit lords was put out of his mind when he saw Harry. The sight was enough to make the hardest hearts break and coldest of person want to gather him protectively. The child was barely sitting of the edge of the sofa, dangerous dangling most of his body so it did not touch it, and he was taking quick panic breathes as his eyes search around the room with pure terror shining in them. Silent sobs were trying to break free for reluctant lips as the child viciously bit his lips; shivering from fear or cold Snape was not sure which one, Harry Potter looked so small, so vulnerable and so scared that Snape felt an overwhelming surge of protectiveness.

Dropping the summoned items to the floor Snape found himself taking too rather quick steps to the child's side as he reached for him Harry flinched back violently. It stilled Snape's movement. Slowly, as if approaching a wild scare animal, Snape slowly gathered Harry onto his lap as he held him close.

Struggling all his might as he felt someone pull him onto his lap he froze as he felt a hand touch his hair. It was something he had never experienced before. Gentle, calming strokes. The sobs finally escape his sore lips as for the first time in Harry's life he felt save, protected and he did not want this feeling to go.

They sat like this for a while until Snape judged the child had calmed down enough.

"What was this about Harry?" demanded snape but with none of hi normal harshness or bitterness he usually spoke to children or well, anyone with. "Care to explain?"

Slowly Harry looked up at the strange man, Sev'us, and screw his nose up in thought.

"Sorry, Sorry" Harry began to panic again as he clung to Snape more desperately.

"What are sorry about?"

"Not allow of sofa, uncle say so..Sorry"

"Harry, " said Snape calmly as he tilted his head gently so they were looking each other in the eyes. " Your Uncle was wrong. You can sit on sofas. This is my house and I decide what you are allowed to do and not your Uncle, is that clear?"

Slowly Harry nodded but Snape was not convince it would take a long time for Harry to stop acting how those muggles had drilled him to him.

"Now Harry I am going to perform a basic spell that will determine what course of treatment you will need to recover from your relative atrocious treatment of you."

It was clear from the black confused look he received that Harry had not understood any of that but he nodded none the less. It was times like this Snape was thankful that he had taken basic healing with his potion mastery: as long as there was no internal bleeding, broken bones or anything more serious he should be fine. If not they will across that bridge when they come to it.

With a simple wave of his wand Harry felt a tingle of magic travel around his body as Snape patently waited for the spell to do it work. A moment later a piece of parchment popped in front of him

**Results For Harry James Potter Scan:-**

**Fever- Temperature of 106.5c**

**Bruises and open wounds- 55% on back **

**Water Infection- a severe case of dehydration **

**Malnutrition - lack of food and sleep. **

**Swollen Ankle- pulled ligaments**

With a deep calming breath Snape tried not to show his anger on his face, he did not want to scare the brat completely.

"Harry I need to treat your wounds," he said gently as he began to remove Harry's top. Harry wince from the gentle touches and when the top finally came off Snape choice not to say anything. There was no need Harry's back was covered in bruises, cuts and scars. It was enough to drive a saint to kill. Killing them would not help Harry, he needed to remain calm to see to the child's wound, he is needed here…

Remembering that did not still his anger or desire to punish them.

Using a homemade paste that was gentler and weaker than most shop brought ones he began spreading it thickly across Harry's cuts and bruises. Snape wished he could give him pain relief or even a fever reducing potion to help but Harry was too young, too small. It would cause an overdose. No children potions, well ones that actually work, exist in the wizarding world. He would have to make do with a_ relax easy_ potion, the weaker version of a dreamless sleep that Snape himself had invented.

Harry whimpered at the touches but soon Harry wanted to sign in relief as the paste began to work. Slowly Harry began to relax as Snape treated each and every one of his wounds.

"I require you to drink this potion child," said Snape as he help up a weaken water infection cure. "The taste is vile but it helps."

Harry nodded as he slipped at the potion before pulling a face. Not wanting to anger the Sev'us he drank it quickly and fought the urge to gag. It tasted funnily, like the washing up water Harry drank back at his Uncle's when he was washing the pots and he really really needed a drink

Nodding encouragingly at Harry Snape disappeared as he fetches a glass of milk for the child. After this and a good rest Snape would move onto some more solid food but he did not want to over load the child's sensitive stomach.

Sitting back next to Harry Snape handed over the milk and smile gently at the shocked child, whose eyes had grown wide and he blinked unbelieving at the glass.

"F-for me?" he spoke so quietly and so gently that Snape had to strain himself to hear him but he could have guessed what was bothering the child. He was twisting his hands together nervously to prevent himself from reaching out and snatching the drink.

"For you Harry, but drink it slowly."

Slowly and timidly Harry reached out and held the glass; waiting for someone to shout at him and beat him for daring to touch the glass. When Sev'us did not stop him he moved the glass to his lips and took slow slips. It was wonderful, it was delicious! He had never tasted milk that he could remember before and this was…. The best thing he had ever tasted!

Snape was taken by the smile that beamed from Harry as he finished the milk. After waiting to see if the milk settled Snape produced the last potion the _Relax Easy_ for the child to take.

"Last potion child," he said gently as he Harry pulled a face as he drank it down. This one tasted worse then the first one! It smelt even worse and Harry fought the urge to vomit. It was like burnt cherries. One…Two… Three… and he was asleep. Moving slowly so not to wake Harry Snape through a blanket over him as he collapsed into a nearby chair.

What had he gotten himself into? What was he thinking? That's the problem he was not thinking. He had no plan, no back-up and no sneaky last time trick to pull out. There was so much to do, so much he needed to think on. Maybe a new home as too many ex-death-eaters knew where he lived. Harry needed everything: clothes, books and damn it he even needed a bed.

Was it all worth it? Snape hated the magical world, or he hated nearly everyone in the magical world so was this worth it? Staring at the small child that had curled up under the blanket he signed. Maybe the world was not worth it but Lily's child was..


End file.
